


Sleepover

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, Friendship, Gen, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, M/M, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy prepares for a sleepover with Lincoln and Kara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover

Daisy was having a sleepover with her friends Lincoln and Kara. They were her best friends in school despite being 3 years older to her.  
Daisy had invited them. They were going to go to the park and play. Then her dad was going to order pizza and burgers for dinner. They were going to watch a movie and exchange horror stories.  
Daisy knew she couldn't talk about the jobs of her dads. They were spies and hence that has to stay a secret.  
Daisy and Clint had gone shopping earlier bringing popcorn, chips, cokes, candies and chocolate. All of them were going to sleep in her room. Her friends were coming at 5pm in the evening.  
Daisy was excited as this was the first time her friends were coming to her house.

At 5pm both Lincoln and Kara were dropped by their parents.  
They went to Central Park to play. After returning they watched a movie while having dinner. After dinner all 3 of them sat to do their homework which took at least 1 hour to complete. They had ice-cream after that.  
After having ice-cream, they exchanged horror stories with Daisy scaring the other two a lot.  
On Clint's orders all 3 kids went to bed at 11:30pm at night.  
Daisy and her friends clicked pictures also and they all promised to never forget this night. As soon as their heads hit the pillows all of them were asleep since they were all exhausted.

Lincoln and Kara's parents picked them up the next day with both of her friends Parents thanking Daisy and her Dads for having their children over and taking care of them.  
Daisy waved her friends goodbye and was happy at having a memorable time with her friends.

Thus was a memorable sleepover with Daisy and her friends Lincoln and Kara.

**Author's Note:**

> 17th in series


End file.
